Foreign Xchange
by TearsOfTheDarumaDoll
Summary: When two people from two different cultures and two different countries meet and fall in love, how far will they go to stay together when one has to go back to their old life? AU RobXStar RaeXBB


Foreign Xchange

By _TearsOfTheDarumaDoll_

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. So please don't flame. Enjoy! Oh yeah, this is an AU story. _

_I wish I owned the show and its characters, but I don't_

Kori stood on her tip toes searching for her best friend, Raven. She felt uncomfortable alone on her first day of high school. She quickly glanced at the large clock that loomed over the large body of students. "Oh, Raven. Please hurry" Kori murmured to herself, there were only fifteen minutes left until the bell rang for first period. A hand tapped her on the shoulder, relief flooded towards her as she turned around to greet her best friend. "Raven!" Kori shouted, she quickly gave her best friend a deep hug, the dark haired girl tensed uncomfortable with the closeness. Kori quickly pulled back as she realized her school skirt was rising up in the rear.

"Let's go to class" Raven said in a monotone voice. Kori grabbed her friends hand and clasped it tightly to her generously sized chest as the pair wove their way through the mob of students. As the two passed through the clicks, they couldn't help but overhearing their conversations. All were talking about an exchange student.

"Have you guys heard about the new guy from Japan? He's really hot" One blonde haired girl said. As Raven and Kori kept moving forward they continually heard this conversation, now, they themselves were curious as to whom the stranger was.

"He's supposed to be some hotshot athlete and really smart" the obvious school slut said. "I think I'll go for him, if anyone stands in my way especially some dumb freshman, there will be issues." She said competitively.

"That's Paige, the school whore" Raven said to Kori, "The girl who was my "big sister junior" told me about her." Kori took in the information. Although the girl was not one to hold grudges, she could tell she wouldn't get along with the older girl.

"Who's that?" Kori asked nodding her head over towards an extremely handsome boy. His jet black hair was short and spiked, his white long sleeve button down shirt was unbuttoned to just the right place, showing off his tan, muscular chest. His school pants were not overly baggy but not tight, a pair of dark shades covered his eyes.

"He's hot" Raven said as she ushered the rubbernecking Kori towards their classroom.

"That was much less painful than I expected" Kori breathed to Raven as they were let out for break.

"Kori, Raven!" the pairs "friend" Kitten called. "you know that reaaaaally hot guy everyone's been talking about?" she asked, waiting for a response before she continued. "Well, his name is Grayson! Just thought you should know" she said before skipping off to the rest of her posse.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that bad, our teachers seem pretty cool." Raven continued their previous conversation. Her gaze wandered over towards a small group of girls, "that must be a foreign exchange student. I wonder where she's from." Kori dragged Raven over to the small girl.

"HELLO! I'm Kori" she said in a warming voice.

"H-hero, I am Kana. I from Japan!" the girl smiled back. Raven gave her a quick smile and slunk behind Kori.

"Very nice to meet you Kana, if there is anything we can do to help, please tell us"

"Thank you" Kana said smiling "Will you be friend?"

"Of course" both Kori and Raven said. Kana quickly retrieved a piece of paper and pencil from her shoulder bag. She gently transferred it into Kori's hand.

"E-mail and cell phone please!" Kana said, giving them a huge toothy grin. The two girls quickly scribbled down their contact information, waved good bye to Kana promising to see and talk to her later.

"Ohmigawd" Kori screamed, "There he is" she pointed onwards as the boy and a group of his friends walked by. Raven turned to her friend only to see her not breathing and turning the same shade color as her flaming red hair.

"Breathe Kori, breathe" Raven whispered.

"You want to meet?" a quiet voice asked. Kana smiled as she watched Kori turn to jelly before her very eyes.

"Did you follow us?" Raven asked the small girl; before Kana could answer she was cut off by Kori.

"You know him?" Kori asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, he from Japan too" Kana said, "He only half Japanese. Goes to my school. Come, you meet" Kori allowed Kana to lead her to the beautiful boy. Raven closely following them. Kana left Kori and Raven standing five feet from the boys, she ran to retrieve him.

"Am I red? Do I look okay? Is there anything in my teeth? How's my make up? Does this uniform make me look fat? Do I loo—"

"Kori shut up. You look fine." Raven said. "Here he is."

Kana came back from the group with two boys, the one hot guy and another one who wasn't very good looking.

"Kori-san, this Grayson" Kana said as she pointed to the hot boy, "and this Hero" Kana then spoke some words in Japanese. Grayson extended his hand to Kori.

"Nice to meet you Kori" he said, a slight Japanese accent present in his voice. They both turned bright red as they shook hands. "Please eat lunch with us later" he invited her.

"Okay, I'd like that very much, welcome to Tameran High!" Kori said. She turned away, not breathing. As soon as she was out of ear shot she began to scream.

Thump, thump, thump, thump. The sound of Kori's heart was so loud she swore the rest of the world could hear it. She clutched her food she had just gotten from the cafeteria, her green eyes searching for Grayson. It was only a second before she found him. He seemed to stand out against the rest; it was as if a white light surrounded him, making him look majestic. He coyly waved to her. Taking in one last breath she made her way towards him, ignoring the glares most of the other girls were giving her. _This seems to easy _Kori thought to herself. _Shouldn't I have to chase him or something?_ Her eyes flickered over the rest of the students_ its not that I have an issue getting boys _she reassured herself. _Its jus—_

"Kori" Grayson said, his accent making Kori melt into the floor. "Please, sit" he said patting the opening next to him. Trying to seem lady like and put together, Kori started to sit down, slightly wavering. A strong hand caught her back to steady her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kori nodded, blushing slightly.

The two ate their lunch in silence, each occasionally looking up at the other. Every so often they would catch each others eye; Kori would let out a giggle and play with her food. Grayson would shift in his seat and drop his eyes. _Come on _Kori thought to herself. _Start a conversation, its not that hard. Ask him where in Japan he's from, what sports he's into, how long he's been studying English _The bell signaling lunch was over rang. _Damn it. Now he thinks I'm boring. _

"Bye, see you soon" Kori said as she stood up to leave. Grayson stood up shortly after her.

"Goodbye" he said, each walking off in opposite directions.

Kori began shrieking as soon as she was out of ear shot. Her group of friends ran around her to ask what had happened. All of the girls were envious as she told them about her lunch.

"You lucky bitch"

"OMG YOU'RE THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL"

"I'm so jealous"

"He is gorgeous!"

"How did you get him?"

"How did she get who?" a girl asked, Kori turned around, it just so happened to be Paige. "I hope your not talking about Grayson, the exchange student" she said in a dangerous voice, "It's not like he'd look at you, a little freshman anyway. Don't get your hopes up sweetie, mine" she continued.

"Good luck getting him, for some reason I don't think he's your type. Anyway isn't it just the first day of school? Isn't that rushing into it?" Kori responded curtly.

Paige gave her a nasty look and didn't bother respond answering her last question, "well, I have class with him now and I think I'll ask him out. He won't be single for very long so tough luck cookie. You can find yourself another man. Oh, and when he's mine, I'll ban him from speaking to you" she said while patting Kori's cheek with a little more force than needed.

"Good luck getting rejected!" Kori called after her. Paige flicked her off. All the girls laughed. Kori wasn't the type to get nasty, but Paige had triggered something in her, something she had never felt over a boy, jealousy.

On the spot, Kori decided one thing; she wouldn't let Paige get Grayson. Grayson belonged to her and if anyone got in the way, they would go down.

Okay everyone, that's the end of the chapter. I know it was kind of boring but please keep reading! It will get exciting and I promise there will be a lemon later on in the story. R&R plz! Oh yeah, I'm not sure how I picked Japan exactly, but I think it has to do with the fact we had some Japanese exchange students at my school and one of them was HOT. So if you have a problem with it, I'm sorry.

TearsOfTheDarumaDoll.


End file.
